Rolando de Castro
|nacimiento = 2 de febrero de 1966 |familiares = Rolando de Castro Sr. (padre) Erika Rendón (esposa) Carlos Riquelme (tío abuelo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Rolando_de_Castro_Apocalypse_Now.ogg |demo2 = DNRyuk.ogg |instagram = rolling.and.around }}thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rolando de Castro. DNRyuk.png|Ryuk en Death Note y en su película de 2017, su personaje más conocido. 10duckman-1-.png|Eric Duckman en Duckman (redoblaje), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Nick-Fury-featured.jpg|Nick Fury en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SPLINTER_TMMT.jpg|El Maestro Splinter en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward y Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dragon ball gt super a17.png| Súper Número 17 en Dragon Ball GT, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lost_Canvas_Sage_Armadura.png|Patriarca / Sage de Cáncer en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Danny_Tanner_-_Tres_por_tres.png|Danny Tanner en Tres por tres. BillDDLM.png|Phil Connors (Bill Murray) en El día de la marmota. SeverusSnape.jpg|Severus Snape en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta y Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. David_blood.jpg|David en Blood+. Fabio (anime SL).png|Faba en Pokémon Sun & Moon. 500px-Sartorius.jpg|Sartorius de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Kozo_Fuyutsuki.png|Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Animax). Kouji.png|Kōji Seno en Magical Doremi. Lord Valdomero.png|Lord Valdomero en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Fredo Godofredo.gif|Fredo Godofredo (2ª voz) también en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Grotescología Lance Barro (Personaje de Rolando de Castro).png|Lance Barro en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. DinoKing_Dr._Z.jpg|Doctor Z en Dino Rey. James Gordon.jpg|Sargento James Gordon (Gary Oldman) en Batman inicia. ScoobyDooPelicula.jpg|Scooby-Doo en Scooby-Doo, su secuela y en su cameo en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Ralph Fiennes Schindler's List .png|Amon Goeth (Ralph Fiennes) en La lista de Schindler. Tito_Biondi.png|Tito Biondi (Robert Wisdom) en Contracara. FCJFreddy Krueger.png|Freddy Krueger en Freddy vs. Jason. Smith_matrix.jpg|Agente Smith (Hugo Weaving) en Matrix recargado. Curt_Connors_-_SP2R.png|Dr. Curt Connors (Dylan Baker) en El Hombre Araña y su secuela. JeanRenoLeon.gif|Leone "Léon" Montana (Jean Reno) en Léon: el profesional. La_russell.jpg|Oficial Bud White (Russell Crowe) en Los Ángeles al desnudo. Apocalypse_now_willard2.jpg|Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) en Apocalypse Now (versión extendida). tony-montana-1.jpg|Tony Montana (Al Pacino) en Cara cortada (tercera versión). Dafoe-Christ-Temptation.jpg|Jesús de Nazareth (Willem Dafoe) en La última tentación de Cristo. William Seward del 2012.jpg|William Seward en Lincoln. 5_epps_reference.jpg|Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) en la saga de Transformers. PRBM - Evox.png|Evox en Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. Derek_portal.jpg|Derek Reese en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor. Josh-holloway-lost.jpg|James "Sawyer" Ford (2ª voz) en Lost. Flint 648x1080.jpg|Capitán James Flint en Velas negras. Renard_Profile.png|Renard (Robert Carlyle) en 007: El mundo no basta. HM_Sebastian_invisible.png|Sebastian Caine (Kevin Bacon) en El hombre sin sombra. Aasif Mandvi as Commander Zhao.jpg|Zhao en El último maestro del aire. Sabretooth_xmen_2000.jpg|Dientes de Sable en la primera película de X-Men. Capitán_Knauer_19_William_Fichtner_Golpe_bajo.png|Capitán Knauer "19" (William Fichtner) en Golpe bajo: El juego final. Bill1978.jpg|Bill (Richard Gere) en Días felices. Masai_Warriors.png|Masai en Los guerreros. Espartaco04.jpg|Léntulo Batiato (Peter Ustinov) en Espartaco (redoblaje). Quisiera ser grande-1988-1x.jpg|Paul Davenport (John Heard) en Quisiera ser grande. 7499-149.jpg|Virgil "Bud" Brigman (Ed Harris) en El secreto del abismo. Jerry_Predator_2.png|Detective Jerry Lambert (Bill Paxton) en Depredador 2. BI_Nick_Curran.jpg|Det. Nick Curran (Michael Douglas) en Bajos instintos. Sgto_albrecht_ecpix.jpg|Sargento Albrecht (Ernie Hudson) en El Cuervo (doblaje original). DHRexVDK.png|Rex Van De Kamp en Esposas desesperadas. Stone_Subterranean_Homeboy_Blues.jpg|Fiscal Benjamin "Ben" Stone en La ley y el orden. OUATiWRabbit.png|Percy, el conejo blanco en Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas. ESROJO.png|Esteban Rojo en Por un puñado de dólares. Coral Creature.png|La Criatura de Coral en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo?. 7853438.png|Los Osomon tambien en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo?. ADH-ObadiahStane.png|Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro. Preyas.gif|Preyas Aquos en Bakugan. Danger-mouse-fair-use.jpg|Danger Mouse en la serie homónima (Temp. 9 - 10). Char_18244.jpg|Ralph Mapache en Los Mapaches. Martian-manhunter-jonn-jonzz-static-shock-1.27.jpg|Detective Marciano en Static Shock Char_94900.jpg|Glucock en La historia sin fin. Uncleruckus.jpg|Tío Ruckus en The Boondocks. 51WkhrgSlxL.jpg|Sir. Wertold en Trenk, el pequeño caballero. Jimmy_Siska_Profile.jpg| Jimmy Siska en Watch Dogs 2. Taotie-kung-fu-panda.jpg|Taotie en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Ida-quagmire-family-guy-25.5.jpg|Dan Quagmire / Ida Davis en Padre de familia. Clevelandrobert.jpg|Robert Tubbs en Cleveland. Bunnicula - sr. toposky.png|Señor Topobsi en Bunnicla: El conejo vampiro. Shanty_DieAbrafaxe.png|Shanty en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. Gang_Boss.png|Jefe de la Banda en Kung Fu Panda. Char_26730.jpg|Fred McDade en Mi villano favorito. Character_main.png|Bufo en El reino secreto. Evelyn-spyro-throckmorton-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-9.03.jpg|Espiral / Organizador en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Hih.png|Spektre también en Dino Rey. SSO Tarvos del Lucero del Alba.png|Tarvos del Lucero del Alba "Star Crusher" en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Brandon.png|Brandon en Pokémon Advanced Generation Cyrus.png|Cyrus en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 12). 740full-newton-graceland.jpg|Newton Graceland en Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial. Romeo.gif|Romeo en Cybercat Kurochan. Descarga (6)-1564019912.jpg|Willis en Los Simpson. 163a81c858665405339d5767658f926f.jpg|Ricky Gervais también en Los Simpson. 250px-Walter Hotenhoffer.png|Walter Hotenhoffer también en Los Simpson. The Brain LDCSV.png|El Cerebro en Lego DC Super-Villains. Bill_Paxton_2015-05.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bill Paxton. Tyrese_Gibson_2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tyrese Gibson. Ken_Stott_2016-03.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ken Stott. DennisBoutsikaris.jpg|Voz recurrente de Dennis Boutsikaris. Gary_Oldman_2014-07.jpg|También dobló a Gary Oldman, en varias de sus películas. [[Archivo:Grotescologia "venganza interna"|thumb|230px|Rolando como Lance Barro, El absoluto antagonista y nemesis en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos.]] [[Archivo:Dino Rey Capitulo 26 Doble O Nada|thumb|230px|Rolando como Doctor Z y su antepasado en Dino Rey.]] [[Archivo:Dino rey en español - Capitulo 78; Temporada 2 - Capitulo 29 (Choque por las piedras cósmicas)-0|thumb|230px|Rolando como Doctor Z y Spektre en Dino Rey.]] [[Archivo:Cyrus le revela a Ash, Dawn y Brock que el es el Lider y fundador del Equipo Galactico|thumb|230 px|Rolando como Cyrus, el lider del malvado Equipo Galactico en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 12)]] [[Archivo:Pokemon -Faba se disculpa por todo lo que hizo y Lusamine lo degrada de puesto|thumb|230px|Rolando como Faba, el cientifico de la Fundación Æther en Pokémon Sun & Moon.]] Rolando de Castro (nacido el 2 de febrero de 1966) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con de trayectoria, conocido principalmente por interpretar hombres serios y villanos gracias a su característico timbre de voz. Información Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en Procineas S.C.L., mejor conocida como "La Cooperativa" en el año de 1988. Entre sus papeles más conocidos, a los que interpreto a lo largo de sus tres décadas de carrera se encuentran Danny Tanner en la serie Tres por tres, Ryuk en el anime Death Note, Tony Montana en el redoblaje mexicano de la película Cara cortada (1983), el profesor Severus Snape en la segunda y cuarta película de Harry Potter y a Súper Número 17 en Dragon Ball GT, entre muchos otros personajes. Es hijo de Rolando de Castro Sr., también actor que se destacó en teatro, cine, televisión y también doblaje; trabajando, así como su hijo, en Procineas S.C.L.. Filmografía Películas Gary Oldman * El espacio entre nosotros (2017) - Nathaniel Shepherd * La chica de la capa roja (2011) - Padre Solomon * El libro de los secretos (2010) - Carnegie (versión de Warner) * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - James Gordon (trailers) * Batman inicia (2005) - James Gordon Jason Lee * Detrás del mostrador 2 (2006) - Lance Dowds * Padre soltero (2004) - Ejecutivo * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Puggy * Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Willenholly * Casi famosos (2000) - Jeff Bebe Tyrese Gibson * Navidad en familia (2013) - Loot / Tyson * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Robert Epps * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Robert Epps * Transformers (2007) - Robert Epps Dennis Boutsikaris * El maestro del dinero (2016) - Avery Goodloe * El legado Bourne (2012) - Terrence Ward * W. (2008) - Paul Wolfowitz * Crazy Little Thing (2002) - Dr. Levy Bill Paxton * Hermanos en armas (2013) - Earl * Las manos del diablo (2001) - Padre Meiks *Depredador 2 (1990) - Detective Jerry Lambert * Calles de fuego (1984) - Clyde Woody Harrelson * Game Change (2012) - Steve * Semi-Pro (2008) - Monix * Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Carson Wells *Hasta el último round (1999) - Vince Boudreau Kevin Bacon * Día de héroes (2016) - Agente Richard DesLauriers (versión CBS Films) * El hombre sin sombra (2000) - Sebastian Caine * Mi perro Skip (2000) - Jack Morris Danny McBride * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) - Thadeous * Amor sin escalas (2009) - Jim Miller * La tierra perdida (2009) - Will Stanton Jason Statham * 13 (2010) - Jaspper Bagges * Caos (2005) - Det. Quentin Conners * La estafa maestra (2003) - Handsome Rob Billy Bob Thornton * Los osos de la mala suerte (2005) - Morris Buttermaker * Realmente amor (2003) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Howard Doyle James Woods * Los chicos de mi vida (2001) - Leonard D'Onofrio * Casino (1995) - Lester Diamond * Los ojos del gato (1995) - Dick Morrison (2ª versión) Willem Dafoe * Death Note (2017) - Ryuk * La última tentación de Cristo (1988) - Jesús de Nazareth Matt Walsh * Cazafantasmas (2016) - Agente Rorke * Ted (2012) - Thomas Ricky Gervais * David Brent: Vida en la carretera (2016) - David Brent * Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) - Bertram Pincus Michael Kessler * Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago (2014) - Dirk van Kombast * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Dirk van Kombast Nick Offerman * Comando Especial 2 (2014) - Jefe Hardy * Comando Especial (2012) - Jefe Hardy Damian Lewis * Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Lord Capuleto * Una vida sin terminar (2005) - Gary Winston David Strathairn ' * Lincoln (2012) - William Seward * Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) - John Dos Passos 'Javier Bardem * To the Wonder (2012) - Padre Quintana * Colateral (2004) - Félix Titus Welliver * Al borde del abismo (2012) - Dante Marcus (versión Summit) * Acechada (2004) - Dale Becker Stanley Tucci * Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) - Martin Zaidenwebber * Cambio rápido (1990) - Johnny Bryan Cranston * Drive: El escape (2011) - Shannon * Saliendo con otros (2004) - Peter John Slattery * Los agentes del destino (2011) - Richardson * Baile Caliente: Noches de la Habana (2004) - Bert Miller Shea Whigham * Catch 44 (2011) - Billy * Malas compañías (2002) - Agente Welles Aasif Mandvi * Una historia singular (2010) - Dr. Mahmoud * El último maestro del aire (2010) - Zhao John C. Reilly * Cyrus (2010) - John * Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) - Sasquatch Ryan Dunn * Jackass 3D (2010) - Él mismo * Jackass, la película (2002) - Él mismo Bruce Davison * La línea (2009) - Anthony * A primera vista (1999) - Dr. Charles Aaron Luis Guzmán * Nada como las vacaciones (2008) - Johnny * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Felix Laranga Dylan Baker * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Dr. Curt Connors * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Dr. Curt Connors John Cusack * 1408 (2007) - Mike Enslin * Mapa del corazón humano (1993) - El cartógrafo Chazz Palminteri * El día del crimen (2006) - Detective Rydell * Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) - Benny Zadir Alan Rickman ' * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Severus Snape * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Severus Snape 'William Fichtner ''' * Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) - Capitán Knauer "19" * Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Jack McGinnis '''Neil Fanning * Scooby Doo 2 (2004) - Scooby-Doo * Scooby Doo (2002) - Scooby-Doo Sean Penn * 21 gramos (2003) - Paul Rivers (redoblaje) * Intimidad peligrosa (1997) - Hombre en la colina (Michael) Oliver Platt * Pieces of April (2003) - Jim Burns * Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) - Lutz Philip Seymour Hoffman * La hora 25 (2002) - Jacob Elinsky * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Freddie Miles Brent Briscoe * Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Russell Whitehead * De vuelta a la vida (1996) - Scooter Hodges Vyto Ruginis * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Mitch Weaver * Fenómeno (1996) - Ted Rhome (redoblaje) Ralph Fiennes * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Amon Goeth * Cumbres borrascosas (1992) - Heatcliff Gary Busey * Point Break (1991) - Angelo Pappas * Silver Bullet (1985) - Tío Red William Hurt * Detrás de las noticias (1987) - Tom Grunick * Cuerpos ardientes (1981) - Ned Racine James Stewart * El hombre que sabía demasiado (1956) - Dr. Benjamin McKenna * La historia de Filadelfia (1940) - Macaulay Connor Otros * La rebelión (2019) - Voces adicionales * Matar o morir (2018) - Detective Moises Beltrán (John Ortiz) * Los huérfanos (2017) - Padre (Bront Palarae) * Catfight (2017) - Stanley (Damian Young) * Crown Heights (2017) - D. A. Mengano (Josh Pais) * Yo soy furia (2016) - Dennis (Christopher Meloni) * Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) - Robert "Bob" Gersbeck (Rib Hillis) * El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) - Gryff (Rob Brydon) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) - Cuervo (Roger Yuan) * Apocalipsis (2015) - Sargento Wade (Eric Allan Kramer) * Mi hermana invisible (2015) - Sr. Perkins (Alex Désert) * Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) - Saul Gundermutt (Gary Valentine) * El viaje más largo (2015) - Arthur * Shirin enamorada (2014) - Mike (Maz Jobrani) * Dame la mano (2014) - Tommy (Christoph M. Ohrt) * Traición de sangre (2014) - Bill (James Purefoy) * A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) - Dueño de tienda (David Anzuelo) y Dueño de bar (Patrick McDade) * El depósito (2014) - Chovka (Michael Aronov) * Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) - Earl (Gary Cole) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) - Comediante (Bill Maher) * Los de abajo (2013) - Bill Burkett (William Mapother) * 95ers: Time Runners (2013) - Horatio Astaire Biggs (Joel Bishop) * Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) - Neville Love (Ben Mendelsohn) * Tentaciones oscuras (2013) - Randall (Victor of Aquitaine) e Insertos * Ciudad de sombras (2013) - Jack Valliant (Barry Pepper) * Elysium (2013) - Manuel (Adrian Holmes) * Son como niños 2 (2013) - Maestro hippie (Allen Covert) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Agente de Nueva York (John Ross Bowie) * El francotirador (2012) - Dr. Franck Berman (Olivier Gourmet) * Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) - Têtedepiaf (Dany Boon) e insertos * Ni un paso atrás (2012) - Voces adicionales (versión Buena Vista) * To the Wonder (2012) - Padre Quintana (Javier Bardem) * El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - Johnny Wextru (Ronnie Fox) * The Possession (2012) - Brett (Grant Show) e Insertos * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Steve Spirou (Tony Orlando) * Inframundo: El despertar (2012) - Det. Sebastián (Michael Ealy) * Navidad con N mayúscula (2011) - Dan Reed (Ted McGinley) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Laurence Olivier (Kenneth Branagh) (versión de Videomax) * 5 días de guerra (2011) - Sebastian Ganz (Richard Coyle) * Intercambio de parejas (2011) - Richard (Angus Deayton) * El árbol de mimbre (2011) - Jack (David Plimmer) e Insertos * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Agente Dansk (Harry O'Reilly) * El dilema (2011) - Voces adicionales * Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Voces adicionales * Fiebre del Heno (2010) - Stefano (Giuseppe Gandini) * Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) - Carlo (Paul Ben-Victor) e Insertos * Tropa élite 2 (2010) - Guaracy (Adriano Garib) * Los indestructibles (2010) - Toll Road (Randy Couture) (versión TV) * Invierno profundo (2010) - Teardrop (John Hawkes) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Guardia #1 (Skip Stellrecht) * The Way of War (2009) - Secretario de Defensa (John Terry) * El solista (2009) - Curt Reynolds (Stephen Root) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Ezra (Billy Zane) * La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Ebrahim (David Diann) * Crimen encubierto (2008) - Voces adicionales * Rubia y explosiva (2007) - Titiritero (Paul T. Taylor) * Por orgullo (2007) - Elston (Bernie Mac) * Planet Terror (2007) - Alguacil Tolo (Tom Savini) * A prueba de muerte (2007) - Warren (Quentin Tarantino) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Marat Buzhayev (Moni Moshonov) y voces adicionales (2ª versión) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Jack Aarons (Robert Patrick) * Arn: El caballero templario (2007) - Hermano Gilbert (Vincent Pérez) * Un novio fuera de serie (2006) - Abogado de Barbara (Brent Smiga) e Insertos * 7, el número equivocado (2006) - Goodkat/Smith (Bruce Willis) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Hank Harris (Bobby Cannavale) * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Médico del MI6 (Crispin Bonham-Carter) * El escocés volador (2006) - Voces adicionales * Juego de honor (2005) - Maestro en la junta (Marcus Woodswelch) * Los Lunamieleros (2005) - Sr. Quinn (Kim Chan) * Amor y muerte (2005) - Joe Strombel (Ian McShane) * Soldado anónimo (2005) - Teniente Kazinski (Chris Cooper) * El juego del miedo II (2005) - Eric Matthews (Donnie Wahlberg) (versión TV) * Loco, loco fin de semana (2005) - Frank (Craig Fairbras) * Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) - Tío de Tim (Charles Mesure) * Voces adicionales en Blade Trinity (2004) (doblaje tv) * La calificación perfecta (2004) - Papá de Anna (Michael Ryan) * ¿Bailamos? (2004) - Devine (Richard Jenkins) * Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Big Earl (Will Ferrell) * La nueva Cenicienta (2004) - Bobby (Paul Rodriguez) * El amanecer de los muertos (2004) - Michael (Jake Weber) * El embajador del miedo (2004) - Vaughn Utly (Zeljko Ivanek) * Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) - Tom (James Callis) * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) - Presidente (Sam Douglas) * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Denethor (John Noble) * La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) - Dick Reed (Kevin Dunn) * La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) - Jefe Steward (Alvin Fitisemanu) * Rescate en el tiempo (2003) - Lord Arnaut (Lambert Wilson) * El crimen de Leland (2003) - Harry Pollard (Martin Donovan) * 44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Frank McGregor (Michael Madsen) * Freddy contra Jason (2003) - Freddy Krueger (Robert Englund) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Agente Smith (Hugo Weaving) * Tiempo límite (2003) - Matthias Lee Whitlock (Denzel Washington) (1ª versión) * 21 gramos (2003) - Jack Jordan (Benicio del Toro) (Doblaje original) * S.W.A.T. (2003) - Tte. Greg Velasquez (Reg E. Cathey) * El pago (2003) - Agente Special Klein (Michael C. Hall) * The Cheetah Girls (2003) - Jackal Johnson (Vince Corazza) * Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Ellis "Zee" Pettigrew (Eamonn Walker) * Un paseo por el parque (2002) - Fotógrafo (Harry Standjofski) * K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) - Demichev (Steve Nicolson) * La máquina del tiempo (2002) - Alexander Hartdegen (Guy Pearce) * El héroe de Navidad (2002) - A.C. Gilbert (Jason Alexander) * Malas compañías (2002) - Oficial Dempsey (Dan Ziskie) * Blade II (2002) - Rush (Santiago Segura) * Mala racha (2002) - Don Durkett (Harold Ramis) * Curvas peligrosas (2002) - Padre de Dave (James Daughton) * Crossroads: Amigas para siempre (2002) - Pete Wagner (Dan Aykroyd) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) - Emilio Lopez (John Turturro) * El planeta de los simios (2001) - Gorilas Comandantes * Not Afraid, Not Afraid (2001) - Dr. Johnny Egon * Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) - Gary (Claude Duhamel) * Una noche muy tarde (2001) - Predicador en la calle (Sidney Horton) * Bebés traviesos (2001) - Doug (Adam Harrington) * Time Lapse (2001) - Lider Iraquí (Adoni Maropis) * Vanilla Sky (2001) - Dr. Curtis McCabe (Kurt Russell) * Telaraña (2001) - Senador Hank Rose (Michael Moriarty) * Boycott (2001) - Martin Luther King (Jeffrey Wright) * Kate & Leopold (2001) - J.J. Camden (Bradley Whitford) * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Nick Torres (Angelo Pagan) * Enemigo en casa (2001) - Ray Coleman (Steve Buscemi) * Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) - Sr. Austin (Arron Wayne Cull) * Los otros (2001) - Sr. Marlish (Keith Allen) * X-Men (2000) - Dientes de Sable (Tyler Mane) * Traffic (2000) - Carlos Ayala (Steven Bauer) * Shaft (2000) - Luger (Lee Tergesen) * Pánico (2000) - Dr. Josh Parks (John Ritter) * Chocolate (2000) - Conde de Reynaud (Alfred Molina) * Snow Day (2000) - Roger Stubblefield (Chris Elliott) * Cuento de Navidad de una diva (2000) - Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes * Calabozos y Dragones (2000) - Damodar (Bruce Payne) * ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) - Murph Calzone (Mark Pellegrino) (redoblaje) * Astérix y Obélix contra César (1999) - Julio César Gottfried John (doblaje original mexicano) * El quinto infierno (1999) - Voces adicionales * El caso Thomas Crown (1999) - Presentación e insertos * 007: El mundo no basta (1999) - Renard (Robert Carlyle) * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Burt Hammersmith (Gary Sinise) * La hija del general (1999) - Jefe Yardley (Daniel von Bargen) * El tren atómico (1999) - Steve Monroe (Colin Lawrence) * Jugando con el corazón (1998) - Hugh (Dennis Quaid) * Impacto profundo (1998) - Otis Hefter (Kurtwood Smith) * El precio del éxito (1998) - David (Hank Azaria) * The Truman Show (1998) - Productor ejecutivo (John Pleshette) * Esteban: Prueba de fe (1998) - Esteban, el martir (Henry O. Arnold) * Crepúsculo (1998) - Reuben Escobar (Giancarlo Esposito) * Ojos de serpiente (1998) - Zietz (Chip Chuipka) * Flubber (1997) - Árbitro del juego (Bob Greene) * Contracara (1997) - Tito Biondi (Robert Wisdom) * El cuarto poder (1997) - Larry King * Mi perro fantasma (1997) - Chet (Leo Milbrook) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Oficial Bud White (Russell Crowe) * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Sargento mayor (Al Matthews) / Presentación e insertos * El hombre que sabía muy poco (1997) - Sergei Nikolovich (Nicholas Woodeson) * Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) - Harry Boland (Aidan Quinn) * Ladrón que roba a ladrón (1996) - Anthony Adams (Luke Wilson) * Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) - Kurt (Matthias Hues) * La rueda del deseo (1996) - Drew Lands (Eric Lutes) * Trainspotting (1996) - Swannie (Peter Mullan) * Garras (1996) - Nigel Stockton (Alex Ferns) * Almas gemelas (1995) - Voces adicionales * Bad Boys (1995) - Eddie Dominguez (Emmanuel Xuereb) * El cirujano (1995) - Dr. Benjamin Hendricks (James Remar) * Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) - John Milner (Jon Tenney) * Quiero tener un hijo (1995) - Edward (Michael Cram) * El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Barry Carlisle (Edward Albert) * El escape perfecto (1994) - Leon (Jean Reno) * Lluvia de fuego (1994) - Boyle (Chris O'Neill) / Recluta (Cuba Gooding Jr.) * Sólo tú (1994) - Dwayne (John Benjamin Hickey) * El Cuervo (1994) - Sargento Albrecht (Ernie Hudson) (doblaje original) * Álbum familiar (1994) - Lionel Thayer (Joe Flanigan) * Sintonía de amor (1993) - Nickie Ferrante (Cary Grant) (archivo Algo para recordar) / Compañero de trabajo de Sam en Chicago * Riesgo total (1993) - Copiloto (Mike Weis) * El jardín secreto (1993) - Hombre en estación * Lo que queda del día (1993) - Dr. Richard Carlisle (Pip Torrens) * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jean-Claude Van Damme * Lo mejor de mi vida (1993) - Bob Jones (Michael Keaton) * Hechizo del tiempo (1993) - Phil Connors (Bill Murray) * Bajos instintos (1992) - Det. Nick Curran (Michael Douglas) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Tnte. Jonathan J. Kelley (Kiefer Sutherland) * Drácula de Bram Stoker (1992) - Quincey P. Morris (Bill Campbell) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Roger Graham (Ken Lerner) * Zona prohibida (1992) - Savon (Ice Cube) * Furia salvaje (1991) - Frankie (Sal Richards) * Bingo: Mira quién ladra (1991) - Eli (Joe Guzaldo) * El príncipe de las mareas (1991) - Herbert Woodruff (Jeroen Krabbé) * El imperio del crimen (1991) - Mad Dog Colt (Nicholas Sadler) * Apariciones (1991) - Jack Smurl (Jeffrey DeMunn) * León: Peleador sin ley (1990) - Joshua Eldridge (Harrison Page) (redoblaje 2015) * Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Garber (Don Harvey) * El submarino de los locos (1990) - Skiff (Lou Richards) * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 2 (1990) - Conductor de camión * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Johnny Dio (Frank Pellegrino) / Voces diversas (doblaje original) * La historia sin fin II (1990) - Entrenador (Frank Lenart) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) * SOS Vecinos al ataque (1989) - Ray Peterson (Tom Hanks) * El secreto del abismo (1989) - Virgil Brigman (Ed Harris) * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Timmy (Frank Whaley) * Haz lo correcto (1989) - Love Daddy (Samuel L. Jackson) * La venganza (1989) - Joey Rosselini (Adam Baldwin) * Por siempre (1989) - Insertos * Duro de matar (1988) - Harry Ellis (Hart Bochner) * Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Paul Davenport (John Heard) * Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) - Pillsbury (Tyrone Power Jr.) * Fuga a la medianoche (1988) - Jack Walsh (Robert De Niro) * Procedimiento ilegal (1987) - Bill Reimers (Emilio Estevez) * Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Michael Emerson (Jason Patric) * El proscrito de Dios (1986) - Stephen Vaughan (Terence Budd) * Nacido para ganar (1986) - Asistente del Entrenador (Walter Boone) * El pato Howard (1986) - Oficial Hanson (William Hall) * El difícil arte de amar (1986) - Richard (Jeff Daniels) * El placer de ganar (1986) - Apache (David Harris) * La misión (1986) - Fielding / Padre Carlos (Liam Neeson) * Dos policías en apuros (1986) - Julio Gonzales (Jimmy Smits) * El muchacho de azul (1986) - Voces adicionales * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Ikol (Ronald Lacey) * Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) - Detective #1 (Tony Longo) (doblaje original) * Los ojos del gato (1985) - Hugh (James Naughton) (1ª versión) * Jugando con fuego (1985) - Barry (George Segal) * Silverado (1985) - Conrad (Rusty Meyers) * Máscara (1985) - Stickman (Howard Hirdler) * El río (1984) - Tom Garvey (Mel Gibson) * La vocación (1984) - Scott Alvarez (John Vargas) * Érase una vez en América (1984) - Chicken Joe (Richard Bright) (Segunda versión) * Érase una vez en América (1984) - Phillip 'Cockeye' Stein (William Forsythe) (Primer versión) * Fin de semana sangriento (1983) - John Tanner (Rutger Hauer) * La ley de la calle (1983) - Rusty James (Matt Dillon) * Cara cortada (1983) - Tony Montana (Al Pacino) (3ª versión) * El merendero (1982) - William "Billy" Howard (Tim Daly) * Cliente muerto no paga (1982) - Rigby Reardon (Steve Martin) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) (versión extendida) * Los guerreros (1979) - Masai (Edward Sewer) * Días felices (1978) - Bill (Richard Gere) * Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Brigadier general Gavin (Ryan O'Neal) * Annie Hall (1977) - Humorista en acto político (Dan Ruskin) / Voces diversas * El dormilón (1973) - Esposo de mujer en espejo / Doctor * Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - Policía / Corazón * La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) - Colin Harvey (Christopher Plummer) * El retorno de los siete (1966) - Vin (Robert Fuller) * Espartaco (1960) - Lentulo Batiato (Peter Ustinov) (redoblaje) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Messala (Stephen Boyd) (3ª versión) * Las mujeres del oeste (1951) - Buck Wyatt (Robert Taylor) * La historia de Filadelfia (1940) - Macaulay Connor (James Stewart) * Un cuento de Navidad (1938) - Dick Wilkins (Charles Peck) / Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías - Sir Robert Norramby * El cadáver de la novia - Alfredo * Kung Fu Panda - Jefe de la Banda * Mi villano favorito - Fred McDade (Danny McBride) * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales * Futurama: La gran película de Bender - Fleb * Pokémon: Giratina y el guerrero celestial - Newton Graceland * Wong - Dr. Strange (Dr. Centella) * El reino secreto - Bufo * Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo - Shanty * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces diversas * Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos -Yivo * AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo - Abismo negro (primer trailer) / Octagón (primer trailer) * El agente 00-P2 - Carnero / Agente #1 * El gato con botas (1999) - Bufón * Zambezia - Morton * Los Pitufos 2 - Pitufo Granjero * Minions - Voces adicionales * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Voces adicionales Anime Tomohiro Nishimura * Saber Marionette J - Dr. Hess * Saber Marionette J Again - Dr. Hess * Saber Marionette J to X - Dr. Hess Go Shinomiya * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Padre de Khoury * Súper Once - Daiki Jimon Otros * Death Note ** Ryuk ** Policía internacional #9 (1ª temporada, ep. 2) ** Ryuga Hideki (1ª temporada, ep. 8) ** Yukito Shiraba (1ª temporada, ep. 23) ** Reportero de TV (2ª temporada, ep. 35) ** Seguidor de Kira #4 (2ª temporada, ep. 36) * Blood+ - David * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sartorius (Takuma Saiou) / Sky Scout / Scarr / Burgundy * Dragon Ball GT - Súper Número 17 * Renewal of Evangelion - Kōzō Fuyutsuki (versión Animax) * Magical Doremi - Kōji Seno * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Brandon / Cyrus (2ª voz) / Pescador de Goldeen * Pokémon Sol y Luna - Faba * Súper Once - Detective Onigawara / Padre de Kido / Entrenador del equipo Manyuuji / Narración y títulos * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Sage de Cáncer * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Tarvos del Lucero del Alba "Star Crusher" * Cowboy Bebop - Antonio / Controlador / Orlando * La novicia rebelde - Mesero en Munich (un ep.) * Dino Rey - Doctor Z / Spektre * Bakugan - Preyas Aquos * Cybercat Kurochan - Romeo * Cazadores de duendes II - Presidente de los desvestidores * Slam Dunk - Norihota / Toru Hanagata / Tomoyuki Uekusa * Los 7 salvajes - Hasan * Bleach - Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (solo ep. 112) * La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar - Espíritu guardián de Hii Series animadas Ricky Gervais * Padre de familia - Billy Zavaleta * Los Simpson - Él mismo Otros * (Des)encanto - Voces adicionales * Buddy Thunderstruck - Voces adicionales * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Delegado de Manehattan / Voces adicionales (5ª temp.-presente) * Duckman - Duckman (doblaje mexicano) * La historia sin fin - Glucock * Cleveland - Robert Tubbs * Hora de aventura - Bellamy * Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro - Obadiah Stane / Narración y títulos * Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Nick Fury * Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Maestro Splinter * Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Maestro Splinter * Las Tortugas Ninja - Miguel Ángel (eps. 27-33) * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos - Alluro (2ª voz) * Los Mapaches - Ralph Mapache * The Boondocks - Tío Ruckus * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Taotie * El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - El Tigre Original * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Rick Yantz (1ª voz) * Bors y Bots - Ultra motocor / Drimack * Robotech - Capitán Global (Renewal) * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Lord Valdomero / Lord Dolor (1ª voz) / Hado de los dientes (Sr. Desdentado) (joven) / Wiggy Jiggy Jed / Toribio / Cabeza de bolos / Trapo Malfuchi / Tío Chokey / Hoz 2.0 / Basil, el druida / Morg / Cazarrecompensas alienígena #2 / Secretario / Aracnator / Guillermo / Scooby-Doo / Voces adicionales * Malo con carne - Tío Bob * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Espiral (Organizador) * Fillmore - Karim Fillmore * Ugly Americans - Mago negro * Los Simpson - Andy Hamilton (temp. 21) / Dave (temp. 21) / Virgilio Simpson (temp. 21) / Nigel Bakerbutcher (temp. 21) / Walter Hotenhoffer (temp. 22) / Dr. Zander (temp. 22) * Futurama - Fleb (temp. 5) / Yivo (temp. 5) / Langdon Cobb (temp. 7) / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales * Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * El show de Garfield - Guardia del museo / Sir Leo / Voces adicionales * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Mago de los sueños * Static Shock - Detective Marciano / Carmen Dillo (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales * ¡Mucha Lucha! - El Custodio / Voces adicionales * Las tres mellizas - Voces adicionales * Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Sir Wertold / Narración e insertos * PINY Instituto de Nueva York - James Fairchild Series de televisión Brian Austin Green * Smallville - John Corben/Metallo (2009-2010) * Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor - Derek Reese (2008-2009) Josh Holloway * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Sheriff (2004) * Lost - James Ford "Sawyer" (2ª voz) (2006 -2010) Bob Saget * Tres por tres - Danny Tanner (1989-1997) * El séquito - Él mismo (2006) Otros * La reina del sur - Epifanio Vargas (Joaquim de Almeida) / Insertos * Los indomables - Clarence "Clay" Morrow (Ron Perlman) * Infiltrado - Insertos * Power Rangers: Beast Morphers - Evox (Randall Ewing) (2019-presente) * Sex Education - Sargento Morris (ep. 10) (Daniel Betts) (2020) * Rizzoli y Isles - Jerry Jankowsky (Christopher Titus) (temp. 5, ep. 15) (2015) * Los Borgia - Nicolás Maquiavelo (Julian Bleach) * Las chicas Gilmore - Max Medina * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Wilfred Tipton (2010) * Héroes - Aron Malsky (Kevin Chamberlin) (2007) * Lost - Agente de viajes (John Simon Jones) (2004) * Sexo en la ciudad - Anthony Marentino (temp. 4) * Hermandad en la trinchera - Mayor Dick Winters (Damian Lewis) (2001) * Hermana, hermana - Ray Campbell (2ª voz) * Esposas desesperadas - Rex Van De Kamp * Alias - Manolo / Simon Walker * Roma - Marco Antonio * Star Trek: Espacio profundo nueve - Dr. Bashir (Alexander Siddig) * Sobrenatural - Jake Devins * El show de Basil Brush - Basil Bush * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Sr. Rothwell (Ed Begley Jr.) (temp. 1, ep. 12) (1997) ** Narrador de detective ** Diamante Dave * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Sardó (dos episodios) ** Jam ("El Relato de la Reina del Baile de Graduación") ** Profesor de química ("La Historia del Casillero 22") ** Raymond ("La Historia del Treceavo Piso") ** Amigo de Gary ("La Historia del Dragón Negro") ** Ian Keegan / Sr. Keegan ("La Historia del Tesoro del Capitán Cutter") ** Josh ("La Historia del Relicario del Pasado") ** Guardián líder ("La Historia del Zoológico Intergaláctico") * CSI: Miami ** Norm Buford (Don Swayze) (temp. 3, ep. 16) (2005) ** Vocse adicionales * Federación de Lucha de Pulgares - Coronel Cosaco * Amor compartido - Bill Henrickson * The Tudors - Embajador Imperial Chapoise (Doblaje original Showtime) * La ley y el orden - Fiscal Benjamin "Ben" Stone (Michael Moriarty) / Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Trevor Langan (Peter Hermann) (temp. 3, ep. 11) ** Dr. Richard Manning (John Ritter) (2002) ** Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Intento criminal ** Detective Gilman (Charles Holt) (temp. 3, ep. 6) (2003) ** Voces adicionales * Los inventores - Claude Monet (capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Voces adicionales * Me lo contaron en Japón - Gosuke ("El ángel de las viviendas") / Kuma el pescador y narración ("La bolsa del sueño") / Oficial del gobierno ("La montaña de los ancianos") * Héroes verdaderos - Voces diversas * Yo amo a Lucy - Ricky Ricardo (Desi Arnaz) (Redoblaje algunos eps.) * SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Jefe Manilow Crocker (Royce D. Applegate) / Teniente James Brody (Edward Kerr) * La pequeña maravilla - Ted Lawson (Dick Christie) (últimos eps.) / Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Máximo riesgo - Voces adicionales Miniseries Ken Stott * Messiah: Contra el terror (2005) - Red Metcalfe * El mesías: La promesa (2004) - Red Metcalfe * El mesías, segunda parte: La venganza es mía (2002) - Red Metcalfe * El mesías (2001) - Red Metcalfe Otros * Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Voces adicionales * Helena de Troya (2003) - Agamenón (Rufus Sewell) Especiales de Televisión * JoJo Siwa: My World - Tom Siwa Telefilmes * Misterio de venta de garage: El arte del asesinato (2017) - Presentación * Misterio de venta de garage: Culpable hasta demostrar lo contrario (2016) - Presentación e insertos * Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) - Presentación * Más allá de la terapia (2012) - Dr. David Rosen (Vito DeFilippo) * La bestia del mar (2008) - Roy (Roman Podhora) * La maldición de Ellensford (2008) - John (Sean Campbell) / Insertos * Asteroide (1997) - Secretario de Defensa Irwin / Narrador en documental animado * Apariciones (1991) - Jack Smurl (Jeffrey DeMunn) * Sepultado vivo (1990) - Clint Goodman (Tim Matheson) * Cazadores del tiempo (1987) - Herrero (James Avery) Dramas coreanos * Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Geum Il Bong * Eres guapísimo - Lee Ma Hoon * Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Director Joo Jung Wan * Belleza Juvenil - Director Jang Ki Hong Telenovelas brasileñas Tuca Andrada * Insensato corazón - Jonás * Cuento encantado - Ojo Perdido * Lado a lado - Federico * Mujeres ambiciosas - Homero Junqueira * Sombras del ayer - Misael de Oliveira * Nuevo sol - Juárez García Luis Melo * Dinosaurios y robots - Oseas * Rastros de mentiras - Atilio/Gentil * A través del tiempo - Máximo * Sol naciente (telenovela) - Kazuo Tanaka * El otro lado del paraíso - Gustavo Campos Noguera Marcos Frota * El clon - Escobar * América - Jatobá Delano Avelar * Esmeralda - Dr. Lucio Malaver * Señora del destino - Fernando Enrique Gláucio Gomes * Ojos sin culpa - Assis * Verdades secretas - Roberto Luciano Chirolli * Páginas de la vida - Eliseo * Aguanta corazón - Olavo Velásquez Otros * La casa de las siete mujeres - Tito Livio (Ângelo Antônio) * Dance dance dance - Lucio Pimentel (Eduardo Galvão) * Fina estampa - Fred (Carlos Vieira) * Una Rosa con amor - Lic. Freitas (Renato Scarpin) * Imperio - Jonás Podansky (Luca de Castro) * Por siempre - Pedro Romantini (Kadu Moliterno) * Reglas del juego - Lic. Fonseca (Thales Coutinho) * Totalmente diva - Jair (Antônio Gonzalez) * ¡Qué vida buena! - Lic. Dantas Reyes (Sérgio Fonta) * Querer sin límites - Usurero (Rodrigo Rangel) * Bajo presión - Dr. Samuel (Stepan Nercessian) * Orgullo y pasión - François/Eusebio (Amauri Reis) Documentales * Gigantes del océano - Didier Noirot * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Ron Howard * Experimental - Narrador * Un padre... Un hijo - Voces adicionales * Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Presentación / Insertos * Documentales de la NHK (Japón) - Narración * 1000 maneras de morir - Dr. Khyber Zaffarkahn / Voces adicionales * Una verdad incómoda - George W. Bush Telenovelas filipinas * La promesa - Francisco "Isko" Macaspac (Ronnie Lazaro) Telenovelas japonesas * Oshin - Tatsunori y voces adicionales Cortos animados * Expediente S.H.I.E.L.D. - Nick Fury Videojuegos * Disney Infinity - Nick Fury * LEGO Avengers - Doctor Strange / Moon Knight / Fandral / Crimson Dynamo * Watch Dogs 2 - Jimmy Siska * Overwatch - Antonio Bartalotti * Lego DC Super-Villains - El Cerebro / Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] * Death Note * Dino Rey *Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro *Crayon Shin-chan (temp. 2) *Iron Chef América *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla *Cold Squad *Chaotic *Dance Dance Dance *A golpe de monedas [[Intersound|'Intersound']] * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Clarissa lo explica todo *Justicia militar Audiopost *Realmente amor *Helena de Troya *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy Made in Spanish * Infiltrado *La posesión satánica *Las hermanas vampiro *Lodge 49 [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] * Queen of the South *NCIS: Nueva Orleans (temp. 3-) Otros proyectos *Súper Once (temp. 1) (Mystic Sound) *Bob el constructor (2015) (IDF) *Star ([[Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution|'Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution']]) *Tiempo de amar ([[Globo|'Globo']]) Televisión nacional *Lo que callamos las mujeres (2016) *Lo que la gente cuenta (2016) *Muchachitas (1991 - 1992) - Leonardo Trivia *Originalmente se tenía contemplado que interpretara al Profesor Snape en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, pero debido a que el doblaje pasó a manos de Alfonso Cuarón y José Luis García Agraz no pudo participar, designando a César Monroy en el personaje de Snape. De Castro regresaría para el filme siguiente, pero no participaría en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, siendo reemplazado por Carlos Segundo en ambos films, y que el actor había doblado a Snape en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. *En la versión de 2001 de El planeta de los simios hace las voces de todos los Gorilas Comandantes. *Su interpretación como Sartorius en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX guarda varias similitudes con la de su contraparte japonesa, Takehito Koyasu. *Originalmente se tenía contemplado que interpretara al Caballero de Oro Shaka de Virgo en la versión de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno, por tener un tono de voz muy similar a la del fallecido Mario Raúl López, quien fue la voz original de Shaka en la serie clásica, pero debido a compromisos con otros proyectos, en su lugar se escogió a Jorge Roig Jr. *Para el personaje del Dr. Z en el primer episodio de Dino Rey experimentó alrededor de 3 tonos de voz distintos en varios loops, para luego dejarlo con el tono característico con el cual es conocido en los episodios posteriores, y que de hecho es el mismo que utilizó para el personaje de Glucock en la versión animada de La historia sin fin. **Este mismo tono de voz lo usaría años después para Faba de Pokémon Sun & Moon, aunque esto lo haría a partir del capitulo 89 ya llevando varios capítulos desde su aparición a inicios de la temporada 21, contrario al tono de voz que le había puesto en un principio con un tono de voz mas serio y de tonalidad mas suave,aunque parte de ese tono se conservaría para el tono definitivo de Faba. Curiosamente este personaje pose muchas similitudes con el Doctor Z al ambos ser científicos con intenciones egoístas y que tiempo después se reformarían para bien Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA